Luv you so now Luv me
by Rogue gaL
Summary: Remy loved her and would always love her, but now he has to watch her grow futher and futher away from him. But, maybe a small mircle might occur...Please R&R RogueRemy
1. Love is in the air

Hi I've done this story with the help of my co workers. I know a lot of people like to use quotations but I think I'm going to stick with a play set out. I've been a writer for 1 years now and let me just say the fan fiction stories are normally not very good and done by amateurs but these stories are really good and a lot of effort have been put into them.

Logan- WHAT!

Storm- Now Logan be happy for them.

Logan- Happy! HAPPY! He's going t' propose t' her for god sake!

Storm- Yes and is there a problem with that?

Logan- Yes, yes there is!

Storm- Now can you tell me and Remy what that problem is?

Logan- Yes I can. There, there too young for number 1. Number 2, there nothing like each other and number 3, it's this stupid Cajun has hurt her a million times and he'll do it again!

Storm- Number 1, there 21 and lots of people get married at 21. Number 2, it's good there not like each other or they'd be too much like each other and number 3, there in love and all has been told of Remy's past now so it's alright.

Remy- Ah promise Logan, dis fool won't be a fool t' Rogue. Ah love her, and dats all what can be said.

Logan- What ever Cajun!

Logan walked off in a mood.

Remy- Great, ah really need his trust. Ah know ah'm not an X Man, so he deserves t' hate me. But ah need him t' be happy fo' us. Ah need his blessing. It'd mean a lot t' Rogue and t' me. And without him, Rogue might so no.

Storm- Remy I am sure Logan will get used to the idea soon enough. Give him time. And as for Rogue, she loves you for who you are, not for what people think of you. Logan may be her father figure, but she won't mind him being a bit adjusted to the thought.

Remy- Ya right.

Storm- Now then, you better get cleaned up. You'll be late for your dinner.

Remy- Can't b' late for dat den.

Rogue and Kitty were looking forward to this day. Valentines Day was there favourite day. Rogue brushed her long urban hair whilst Kitty chose an outfit for her.

Rogue- And he's taking me t' a dinner show and the whole lot.

Kitty- Aw. I'm so happy for you guys. You've been together for 3 years now. And you've had your ups and downs, but tonight you're going to feel special.

Rogue- Ah do everyday with him. He makes me feel special.

Kitty- But especially tonight.

Rogue- What d'ya mean…. Kitty ah told ya a million times, he is not going t' propose. We're jus' not there yet.

Kitty- Well, you might not be but he certainly is.

Rogue- What…

Kitty- Come on Rogue. He's paying 200 just for a dinner show, he's got a new tuxedo and he's actually got some shoes with shoe laces.

Rogue- Oh my god Kitty! Ah don't wanna get married.

Kitty- Carm down. Me and Peter got married, it was great.

Rogue- But he's an X Man now. Oh Kitty, it' be too difficult.

Kitty- Okay Rogue. I'll help. First of all when he asks you, smile and pretend your about to say yes and then faint.

Rogue- Oh ah can't do that Kitty. Ah love the guy!

Kitty- Well you can't so no to him or you two will be done for.

Rogue- Alright ah'll do it.

Kitty- I hope that you'll say yes though. I mean, what's the problem? You two are great. And you love him and want to be with him. Marriage is just making sure that your love is stronger and better.

Rogue- Ah jus' can't. Ya know about Kurt and Amanda. They got married and the divorce led to death. He got killed Kitty. And every time ah think about it, it's like ah can't get married.

Kitty- Rogue Kurt got killed because Sinister drained him to much. And Amanda was in tears. But that won't happen to your love. Now stop crying. Kurt is happy now.

Rogue- Ah'll jus' faint then. Ha ha. It sounds funny but evil.

Downstairs Remy walked Rogue to his bike. They hoped on and off to the dinner show.

Kitty- Storm, do you think she'll say yes.

Storm- If I know Rogue, she will.

Kitty- But she told me that she…

Storm- She's happy Kitty, and once she looks into his eyes she'll see that love. Just like I did with Logan.

Kitty- I hope she does. I really do.


	2. This is going to be a bad memory

Hi I've done this story with the help of my co workers. I know a lot of people like to use quotations but I think I'm going to stick with a play set out. I've been a writer for 10 years now and let me just say the fan fiction stories are normally not very good and done by amateurs but these stories are really good and a lot of effort have been put into them.

Remy- Let me jus' say, ya look stunning t' night.

Rogue- Why thank you. Well look at you. All dressed up and that, wonder why?

Remy- Ya got some ideas chere?

Rogue- No, should ah?

Remy put his hands on her gloved and.

Remy- Dis has been a fantastic night.

Rogue- Shame it has t' end.

Remy- We could do this all da time.

Rogue- Yeah that would cost A LOT.

Remy- Ah love you Rogue.

Rogue- Ah love ya too sugah.

Remy- Good, coz before we go, ah need t' ask ya somin.

Rogue- What's that?

Remy- D'ya want t' go on holiday fo' 2 weeks.

Rogue- Hu…

Remy- What?

Rogue- Um, nothing. Course hon.

They grabbed there grabbed there coats and went off to a hill close by.

Remy- Chere, ah love you so much and ah know we've had out rough times but it's all led up t' dis moment. Rogue, will ya marry me?

Rogue was about to "faint", until she saw his burning eyes. She new that it would be wrong to try to say no or faint. She loved him and that's all that mattered. Rogue smiled and a tear came down her eye as she new that she was going to spend her days with him.

Rogue- Of course ah will ya swamp rat.

Tears for tears went down her cheek as they hugged. Remy placed the ring on Rogue's finger.

Rogue- It's beautiful.

Remy- Then it'd go with you.

Rogue- If only ah could touch ya.

Remy- Ah only need you.

They clinged onto each other for the night. Love was in the air.

Kitty- There back, pretend you know nothing about it.

Storm- Hello, how was your night?

Remy- Da best night ever, hey chere?

Rogue- Ya got that right sugah.

Kitty- What's that thing on your finger. OH MY GOD YOUR GETTING MARRIED!

Rogue- YEP!

Kitty gave Rogue a hug. Logan heard the news and went off.

Remy walked over to Bobby.

Remy- Don't look like he's happy about dis.

Bobby- So what. Congrats man! What took you so long?

Remy- Ah dunno. But thanks for being… well, ah guess fo' accepting me.

Remy walked over to the professor.

Remy- And if it's alright sir, fo' Rogue, ah would like t' join da X Men.

Rogue- Really!

Remy grabbed both of her hands and brought it up to his face.

Remy- Fo' you chere, anyting.

Rogue- Thanks hon.

Professor- I'm glad you too are happy. And Remy, we would be delighted if you joined our team.

Kitty- I'm like, gonna through the best party you guys ever had.

Rogue- Well Kitty, me 'n' Remy only want family and…

Kitty- It's only 1 party.

Rogue- Okay ah guess so.

Bedroom

Rogue- Ah can't believe were gonna get married!

Remy- Ah know chere it's great.

Rogue- Jus' think of our future.

Remy- Oh ah can. But lets jus' stay in da present fo' now…

Rogue- Think about were we would live, jobs, money, the kids….

Remy- Wow, wow, wow, wow. Stop! The kids?

Rogue- Well yeah. Ah want a girl and a boy. Or maybe 2 gals. How about you?

Remy- None.

Rogue- What dya mean none. Don't ya like kids?

Remy- Rogue, ah don't want kids. Ah tink day will ruin our lives. Don't get me wrong, ah love um, but ah jus' want it t' jus' be da two of us.

Rogue looked hurt, but she'd never been in love before. She couldn't disagree or she'd be lonely for the rest of her life.

Rogue- Ah… Ah agree sugah. Kids are fo' borin' people.

Remy- Good. Night hon.

Remy gave her a hug and went to sleep.

Morning

Kitty- but Rogue, you want kids.

Rogue- Ah know, but ah jus' can't risk loosing Remy. Ah've NEVER been lucky in love befo'. And now ah ah'm. Ah guess ah jus' have t' accept the fact that ah won't have a kid. Plus ah don't know if ah CAN have ah kid, coz of my powers.

Kitty- It's up too you Rogue, but I think your making a terrible mistake.

Rogue- Well go ahead and think that.

Remy- Good morning my darling.

Rogue- Hey Cajun.

Remy- First day as an X Men, ah best make a good impression.

Logan- Good impression, you? Ha, don't make me laugh.

Remy- Yes sir.

Logan walked off.

Rogue- Ya don't hav' t' take that shit from him.

Remy- Ah know but he's like ya dad and ah want him t' give us his blessings.

Rogue- Remy, ah don't need his blessings.

Remy- Well ah do.

Remy walked away running after Logan.

Remy- Sir, wait up. It's a good day t' day, don't ya think.

Logan- Not when you're here.

Remy- Why dy'a have a problem with me sir?

Logan- Because I know your type. You're the one who can put her down, you an evil person. You'll treat her like shit. And when the heat is on, you'll leave her heartbroken.

Remy- But ah won't coz ah love her.

Logan- Love, it don't mean a thing t' ya.

Remy- What, and it does fo' you?

Logan- Yes coz I respect a lady!

Remy- Fine, but we know you'll probably be da one in tears.

Remy walked off.

That night.

Remy- We're all alone in the haunted mansion.

Rogue- Where has everyone gone?

Remy- Out ah guess. Ya know ah love, right?

Rogue- Do ya? Look Remy, ah need t' talk t' ya.

Remy turned the stereo on.

Remy- Will ya dance wid me?

Rogue- Yeah.

They started dancing.

Rogue- Remy, ya know how we talked about our future.

Remy- Ya mean you did.

Rogue- Yeah, well Remy. This is hard t' say ah guess ah jus'…

Remy- Ya want kids.

Rogue- How did ya know ah was thinking that?

Remy- Rogue ah know you so well ah can read ya like a book.

Rogue- Well, ah want kids.

Remy- But ah don't chere.

Rogue- Well, what are we gonna do?

Remy- Get married and spend the rest of our lives together… Alone!

Rogue- Remy, ah love ya, but ah need t' have kids. Ah want a baby of my own. Ah want t' change its nappies and make it laugh. Ah want t' send it t' collage.

Remy- But chere…

Rogue- Ah'm sorry Remy, ah can't marry you.

Rogue took her ring off and gave it to Remy.

Remy- But ah love ya.

Rogue- And ah love you.

He held her tight.

Rogue let loose.

Rogue- Goodbye sugah.

Remy packed his bags. Rogue couldn't bear to watch. She didn't want him to go but they both said it would be easier. Remy looked up at Rogue's window. She waved. Tears went down both their cheeks.

Remy- Goodbye my love.

To be continued …..


	3. If you truely loved me

Hi I've done this story with the help of my co workers. I know a lot of people like to use quotations but I think I'm going to stick with a play set out. I've been a writer for 10 years now and let me just say the fan fiction stories are normally not very good and done by amateurs but these stories are really good and a lot of effort have been put into them.

It'd had been 2 weeks of crying, loneliness and anger. "If only he wanted kids, if only he had a better childhood, if only if only!" If only, that was always the case. If some things in the past had changed, maybe they'd still be together, planning their wedding. Rogue looked at her clock. The clock… He got her that. It was for her 20th birthday, a year before this engagement. Everything Rogue saw reminded her of Remy.

Rogue- How ah'm ah ever gonna get over him'?

Rogue sat up. She didn't want to be lonely; she didn't want to be without love. She didn't deserve it. It was time to find a new guy.

Rogue- The only way ah'm ever gonna get over him is t' dump everything he ever got.

Kitty- All his stuff?

Rogue- Well yeah. Ah don't care if its jewellery or my everyday objects, ah'm getting' rid of him.

Rogue gathered all his stuff and put it in a basket. She went over to his old room. He hadn't been in there for 2 years. But he still clamed it as his room.

Rogue- Goodbye Remy, once again.

Rogue walked out of his room pretty pleased.

Kitty- So I'm guessing you did it?

Rogue- Yeah, so now lets go party at that new nightclub.

Kitty- Okay, we can meet some fit lads there.

Somewhere

Remy-She was my girl, she was my only love. It was weird how we met. I tried t' blow her up. But after dat I kidnapped her. Ha ha. We became friends, and after da apocalypse ting, ah stayed wid her fo' a while. Soon we got closer and closer, and then ah kissed er. And fainted. But we were together ever since.

Man- Hey dude, I don't even know who you are.

Remy- Oh piss off!

Remy sounded drunk, but he didn't have a drip. He was depressed. Maybe if he had told Rogue that he wanted kids and just had them, they'd sill be together.

Remy- All alone in dis world.

Giselle- Don't threat Remy.

Giselle was Remy's friend. They'd always been friends. He would help her with her problems, and the same with him.

Giselle- It was the best that you split up.

Giselle had a proper American accent.

Remy- But ah wouldn't of minded havin' a kid Giselle.

Giselle- But that doesn't change the fact that you wanted one.

Remy- Maybe ah should call her.

Giselle- No Remy! If you call now she'd be so angry at you. She's probably trying to get over you by going to a club or something. That's an idea; we'll go to a club and meet some ladies for you.

Remy- If there Rogue, den ah'll be happy.

Giselle- Remy, you have to stop talking like that. You loved her, and she loved you. But it's over now, you both went different ways. So if you love her, let her be free.

Remy- Okay. So, what should ah wear?

Remy had a grin on his face.

Mansion

Rogue- Kitty! Ya ready t' go?

Kitty- Sure am.

Kitty phased through the floor and scared Rogue.

Rogue- Kitty, don't do that!

Kitty- Wow, who's all dressed up?

Rogue- Ya don't think it's to much d'ya?

Logan- Ya look fine. And I'm glad you kicked that Cajun out.

Rogue- Um… Yeah, me too.

Kitty nudged Logan and whispered.

Kitty- Logan, she still isn't over him yet so shh!

Logan- Come ere kid.

Rogue gave Logan a hug.

Rogue- Thanks Logan.

Kitty- Come on Rogue were gonna be late.

Rogue- Okay, okay.

Giselle- REMY! You ready?

Remy- Yes. Wow, ya look beautiful.

Giselle- Are you hitting on me?

Remy- What if ah was?

Giselle- I'd hit you. Were friends. Right, you got all your stuff?

Remy- All ah need is my hands, eyes, legs and tongue.

Giselle- (Laughing) Okay you idiot lets go.

Remy- Which nightclub is it?

Giselle- Moonbeats. It's a really good nightclub.

Rogue-Moonbeats! Ya got us tickets into that club!

Kitty- Yeah. But before we go, I need to like pick up someone.

Rogue- What! Ah thought it was jus' gonna be us two!

Kitty Yeah but, you know.

They stopped outside the house. Two men walked out. Peter and… John (pyro).

Rogue- Oh my god. John is lookin good.

Kitty- Hey guys, jump in.

John- Hey Rogue.

Rogue- Hiya sugah. My ya lookin' good t' night.

John laughed.

John- Well, you two ladies don't look bad yourself.

Kitty- Here we go.

On the way to Moonbeats, Rogue and John kept giving glances at each other in the mirror. Kitty realised this and got a thought in her head, although she didn't say anything.

John- This club must be good if it's so far away.

Rogue- Were here.

The club had lights flashing out of it. There were people outside and in.

Rogue- Wow.

John- Do you want to dance Rogue?

Rogue- Sure thang.

Kitty- (To Peter) Maybe we should try to get those to together.

Peter- Yeah, she deserves a new guy.

Kitty- It's not as simple as that. Its permanent damage Peter, she'll never trust a man again. I just wish Remy wanted kids, then maybe they'd still be together.

Peter- They was so strong. I just don't understand.

Kitty- I guess it's just love. It's a complicated thing.

Peter- Well, I hope it's not for us.

Kitty- It will be, but we can get through it, right?

Peter- Of course we can.

Rogue- So john, ya got a gal back at home?

John- I have no home, or a gal.

Rogue- Well, ya know ya welcome t' join the X Men anytime ya want.

John- Ya know, I've heard gossip about you.

Rogue- Really? What about?

John- Ya fatal, every time ya bring a man to the X Men, they always leave with everyone hating them.

Rogue- Now who told ya that? Ah'll kick their butt!

John- Me. I've noticed it, but I like you a lot. I always have. I guess it's just a crush.

Rogue- Well maybe, ya know me 'n' you should get t' gether some time.

John- How about now?

He lent in and kissed her.

Rogue- ….Ya not dead!

John- No I'm not.

Rogue- How?

John- Lets jus' say it's a treat.

John and Rogue kissed. As they were kissing, Remy and Giselle came in. Remy's face went blunt. He was angry, hurt and jealous.

Remy punched John in the face.

Rogue- JOHN!

Remy- Ow dare ya touch her! Ah thought ya were my friend!

Rogue helped John up.

Rogue- How dare you!

Remy- Ah dare. What were ya doin' kissing dis… Kissing! Ow did ya kiss her?

Rogue- None of your business and ya know what ah was doin' ah was moving on!

Remy- Rogue, listen t' me…

Rogue- Come on John.

Rogue and John headed outside and Remy followed.

Giselle- Remy, come back!

Remy grabbed Rogue.

Rogue- What!

Remy- Can you two jus' leave us alone?

John- No way…

Rogue- Jus' do it John. We're gonna get this over and done with!

Giselle and John walked back inside the club.

Rogue- Remy!

Remy- Listen t' me Rogue, ah need t' explain.

Rogue- Explain what? Ya don't want kids, ya come over here t' hit my new boyfriend…Ya jus' trying t' ruin everything!

Remy- Boyfriend…Look, that isn't the point. Rogue, ah will have kids with you, ah will pay fo' them t' go t' collage, ah'll do everything.

Rogue- Remy, it means a lot t' me that ya saying that fo' me, but ah jus' can't. Ah don't want t' force ya into having a child ya don't want. Ah want a family, a happy one.

Remy- With John?

Rogue- Well it's a start. Remy, it's hard but, ah wanna move on.

Remy- But ah'm still in love with you.

Rogue- If ya truly loved me, you'd leave me alone.

Rogue walked away leaving Remy with his thoughts.

To be continued….


End file.
